


Tiny

by therune



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth is about to have a baby, so naturally there's chaos at the hospital, celebratory cigars and threats to Uncle Neal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny

Neal could almost laugh at how cliché all this is. 

Peter and Elizabeth rush to the hospital, almost forgetting the "baby preparation" kit. Peter runs a few red lights, the security system in his car protesting. Peter freaks out more than Elizabeth for some reason. In the hospital, he speaks too fast for the nurse to understand him, but she takes one look at Elizabeth and understands.  
Thankfully the birth is quick, no complications, although the doctor does threaten to have Peter thrown out of the room if he keeps behaving like that.

Neal, Mozzie and June sit outside on hospital chairs, glancing at the clock. Mozzie has produced celebratory cigars, but tells them a few reasons why they shouldn't smoke. Two involve health reasons, the other involve conspiracies by the tobacco industry.  
Eventually, they are allowed in the room. Elizabeth is exhausted, but smiling. Peter is holding the baby. Wait, Neal is going to stop thinking of her as "the baby".  
She does have a name.

"This is her, this is our little Angela."  
They all go over, June coos, Mozzie says hello to "Baby Suit" and Neal gets to hold her.  
"This is your uncle Neal," Peter explains to Angela, even though she can't understand him.  
Then, "Neal, if you corrupt her in any way, you'll be in jail quicker than you can say 'I didn't do it'."  
"Sure thing," Neal says and means it.


End file.
